1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having substantially reduced power consumption and improved display quality, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device or an organic electroluminescence (“EL”) display device, for example, typically includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel, which is used as a circuit panel for driving pixels of the display apparatus. The TFT array panel includes a scanning signal line or wire (e.g., a gate line or wire), which transmits scanning signals, and a data line or wire, which transmits data signals. The TFT array panel further includes TFTs connected to the gate wire and the data wire and pixel electrodes connected to the TFTs. Additionally, a gate insulating layer is disposed on the gate wire to insulate the gate wire, and a passivation layer is disposed on the TFTs and the data wire to insulate the TFTs and the data wire. Each of the TFTs includes a gate electrode, which is a portion of the gate wire, a semiconductor layer, which forms a channel of the TFT, a source electrode, which is a portion of the data wire, and a drain electrode, which is connected to the pixel electrode and transmits a data signal to the pixel electrode from the data wire via the TFT. The TFTs, generally speaking, are switching elements that transmit the data signals to the pixel electrodes from the data wire in response to the scanning signals received from the gate wire.
The TFT array panel typically further includes storage electrode lines, to which a common voltage signal is applied. However, operation of the display apparatus is adversely affected due to delay of the common voltage signal caused by electrical resistance of the storage electrode lines.
Thus, there is a need for a TFT array panel having storage electrode lines with reduced electrical resistance.